1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction device, more particularly to a suction device that is repositionable, and a supporting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional supporting device 11 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,521. The conventional supporting device 11 includes: a hollow base 112; a sleeve 111 extending upwardly from the center of the top of the base 112 and having an upper end coupled to a supporting rod 15 that has a clamping end capable of clamping a mobile phone (not shown); a sucking member 12 having a flexible disc body 122 disposed under the base 112, and a tubular connecting rod 121 connected to a central portion of the disc body 122 and extending upwardly through the base 112 and into the sleeve 111; and an operating member 13 disposed outwardly of the sleeve 111 and having an operating plate portion 131, and two connecting arm portions 132 connected to the operating plate portion 131. Each connecting arm portion 132 of the operating member 13 has a pivot end 133 in the form of a cam abutting against a top surface 1121 of the base 112 and connected pivotally to a corresponding one of opposite ends of a pivot rod 14 that extends through two aligned vertical slide slots 113 in the sleeve 111 (only one is shown) and the connecting rod 121, and that is movable vertically relative to the sleeve 111. A coil spring 16 is sleeved on the connecting rod 121, and is disposed between the base 112 and the disc body 122 for biasing the base 112 to move upwardly.
The supporting device 11 can be switched from a non-sucking state, where the base 112 is spaced apart from the sucking member 12 and where the operating plate portion 131 is pivoted away from the base 112, as shown in FIG. 2, to a sucking state, where a peripheral portion of the disc body 122 is attached sealingly to a supporting surface 100 as a result of pressing of the base 112 thereon and where a central portion of the disc body 122 is pulled upwardly, thereby forming a vacant space 120 between the supporting surface 100 and the central portion of the disc body 122, as shown in FIG. 3, by operating the operating plate portion 131 of the operating member 13. In actual operation of the supporting device 11 from the non-sucking state to the sucking state, the operating plate portion 131 of the operating member 13 is pivoted toward the base 112 such that, initially, the base 112 moves downwardly toward the disc body 122 due to pressing of the pivot end 133, so as to abut against the peripheral portion of the disc body 122, and then, an assembly of the pivot rod 14, the pivot ends 133 of the connecting arm portions 132 of the operating member 13, the connecting rod 121 and the central portion of the disc body 12 moves upwardly, thereby forming the vacant space 120.
In such a configuration, during the pivoting movement of the operating member 13, the pivot ends 133 of the connecting arm portions 132 of the operating member 13 are always in contact with the top surface 1121 of the base 112, thereby resulting in wearing of the top surface 1121 of the base 112, as indicated by reference numeral 101 in FIG. 3, after a long period of use. Due to wearing of the top surface 1121 of the base 112, the supporting device 11 cannot be accurately and stably positioned in the sucking state.